


My Best Friend's Wedding

by Nabila



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Pining, many tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabila/pseuds/Nabila
Summary: This is a short first chapter of a possible fic inspired by the movie "my best friend's wedding".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr and I got no response to this. So I'm posting it here now to see how it goes, though I'm still not sure whether I'll keep writing it or not. Let me know what you think :)

“Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa” It was late at night and Jon was running up the stairs of the building where Sansa lived on the 6th floor.

Something wonderful just happened and he needed to tell his best friend, she was the first person in his life he wanted to deliver the news to and he couldn’t wait.

He knocked on the door of her apartment, after a few seconds he heard her feet dragging slowly till she reached the door and looked through the peephole “Sansa it’s me, open the door”

She unlocked it and opened it “Jon? what are you doing here?”

“I got big news” he smiled

“oook come in” she was still sleepy and in a fuzzy state to comprehend his words

He entered the living room and after gaining back a bit of breath, he said it “She said yes”

Sansa’s brain woke up, but decided to pretend she didn’t know what he was talking about, just to take more time to digest it “what? what are you talking about?”

“come on San, you know! I asked Ygritte to marry me and she said yes! sorry it’s late at night, but I couldn’t wait, I needed to tell you”

He was sweating under the elegant suit he was wearing, the tie in his pocket, the shirt half-open and a bit wrinkled. He surely had celebrated.

“oh. wow” she furrowed her brows and lowered her eyes to cover her evident disappointment

“I…I’m” her mouth agape, the shock hindering any possibility for her to speak and worst of all, she felt the hint of a tear falling down from the corner of her eye

“you’re without words uh?” he said enthusiastically

She nodded as tears began to stream down her cheeks and a lump in her throat formed

“are you crying Sansa?” he was taken aback by her reaction

“i’m..crying because I'm so happy for you, I never thought you’d do it” finally she managed to say a few words - a lie - but she said something, mustering the necessary strength

“I know! I tried and tried, alone, in front of Sam, in front of you, remember? I’m no man of such big thing, but I took her out for dinner, it was improvised, i didn’t think too much and I did it. It just came out naturally” he was truly happy, she could see it in his eyes

She forced a smile “you’re engaged, you’re getting married! I’m so happy for you Jon”

It was then that he hugged her tightly “thank you Sansa. Your approval means so much to me”

In her pain, she hugged him back, because that’s what a best friend does - be happy and supportive - and she couldn’t let down those expectations. Nevertheless, on her part hugging Jon hadn’t been a friendly act for a very long time, day after day it became a way for her to feel his strong arms enveloping her, his body keeping her warm and to feel his musk scent surrounding her.

Jon had been her best friend for many years, they deeply loved each other as friends, but Sansa’s feelings changed after a while and despite these feelings kept growing, she never had the guts to tell him the truth, fearing it would end their long friendship. They both had had many relationships with different people, none of them ever lasted that much, till Ygritte came into Jon’s life not even six months before and everything changed.

The first few days he started with the usual conversations about how gorgeous she was, how interesting, funny and smart she was. Sansa was used to that, he had done it before with other girls, but after a few weeks he began with a different sort of talking, words she never ever heard him say _‘She might be the one, I think this is it. It’s her, San. It’s her’_

After three months he said the words she dreaded the most _‘I know it sounds stupid, we’ve been dating for three months but I feel it, she’s the love of my life’_. That hurt more than anything, she wanted to scream _“no I’m the love of your life, not that bitch”_ , but she didn’t, just like she never got to tell him she didn’t like Ygritte at all.

 _‘I’m gonna propose. I’m ready’_ that was after five months of dating. She froze and didn’t say anything as usual. The next week he rambled on how he planned to do it, where, when and he never stopped talking about it to the point that she was having headache.

He asked her to go with him choosing the engagement ring, as best friend she couldn’t say no, so she was dragged to one of the most expensive and famous jewelry store in town. Everyone saw them together and they started to congratulate the two of them, with Jon always correcting them _“oh no she’s just my best friend, she’s helping me”_. Great. That was great.  
She sat in that store for hours, trying on some of the shiniest, brightest rings that costed thousands of dollars, until Jon decided and he opted for one of the ugliest one that didn’t even resemble an engagement ring, but to Jon it was the ring that mirrored Ygritte’s personality. Sansa was shocked by the choice, the Jeweler looked happy for the sale, however he was horrified and perplexed by his choice, giving Sansa a questioning look.

Jon got stuck for three weeks, she was hoping he was having a change of mind, but no. He was just scared she wouldn’t accept or that she wouldn’t like the way he planned to propose. Sansa never lost hope that one day he’d just call everything off, because after six fucking months it can’t be love, she can’t be the love of his life. Six months are not enough.

But now there they were with Jon at 3 a.m engaged, euphoric and clearly in post-coital state.

Fantastic. Now, what is she gonna do about it?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: nabilawrites


End file.
